gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassination of Ethan Forrester
The assassination of Ethan Forrester is an event in the Forrester-Whitehill conflict. It occurs as a result of Gared Tuttle, a squire sworn to House Forrester, killing one or two soldiers belonging to House Whitehill and House Bolton. Lord Ludd Whitehill demands justice for their deaths, calling Ramsay Snow to Ironrath. There, the unpredictable bastard kills young Lord Ethan Forrester after briefly negotiating his House's loyalty to the new Warden of the North."Iron From Ice" History Prelude Following the Red Wedding, House Stark and the Northern rebellion was annihilated. Among the Northern leadership killed at the massacre was Lord Gregor Forrester and his son and heir Rodrik. With Asher exiled to Essos, this left the third-born young Ethan Forrester as lord of House Forrester. Lord Gregor's squire, Gared Tuttle, was at the Twins when the wedding occurred, although he was able to escape with his life and the Forrester greatsword. On his way back to Ironrath, he encountered a Bolton and two Whitehill men, who killed his family. In their brief skirmish Gared managed to kill the Bolton and if the player chooses can kill one of the Whitehills. However, one of the men, Britt, escapes. Gared reaches Ironrath, although his time spent there is short lived. Gared returns the sword and he reunites with his uncle Duncan Tuttle, the castellan, and Ironrath's Master-at-Arms, Ser Royland Degore. In order to prevent a conflict with the Boltons and Whitehills, Gared is sent to the Wall. Eventually, Lord Ludd Whitehill visits Ironrath to enact justice for his men's deaths. Ethan, Royland, and Duncan meet with him. Lord Whitehill brings forward Britt, who explains that Gared attacked them for nothing. With Gared not there for Ludd to punish, he proclaims that he will tell Roose Bolton about the demise of his men and that the Ethan lied to him. He leaves. As Gared goes to the Wall, he encounters Ramsay flaying a man. He manages to escape, and learns that he is riding to Ironrath. At Ironrath, Ethan selects his Sentinel, either Royland or Duncan. They also plan on how to deal with upcoming visit, either bargain with ironwood, doing it peacefully, or intimidate them. The final decision is on whenever to meet Ramsay in the great hall or make him wait at the gates. The Forresters attempt to enlist the help of Margaery Tyrell, as Mira Forrester is the a handmaiden of her, but she cannot help. Ethan's uncle, Malcolm Branfield, prepares to retrieve Asher from Essos, which Ethan can allow or deny. Negotiations and assassination Ramsay arrives at Ironrath, accompanied by Lord Whitehill and a contingent of Whitehill soldiers. Depending on your choices, Ethan meets Ramsay either in the great hall or makes him wait at the gate. After letting the party in, Ethan gives Ramsay an ironwood shield as tribute, which the bastard tests by stabbing it with a dagger. He voices begrudging approval of ironwood's effectiveness, and asks Ludd if his house can produce a similar product. Ludd attempts to explain that with enough time they could, but Ramsay cuts him off and proceeds with the negotiations. Ramsay begins by demanding that Ethan bend the knee to his father, Roose Bolton, as he is the new Warden of the North. Ethan can either do so or refuse, the latter of which greatly angers the bastard. Ramsay then reveals that he doesn't care about the Forresters' loyalty, but only that they provide the crown with ironwood, as his father promised King Joffrey that they would do so. Ethan reluctantly agrees. Ludd then reminds Ramsay of the matter of justice for the men Gared killed. After commenting on the dismal state of House Forrester's army, Ramsay states that as punishment for the deaths, House Whitehill will take control of House Forrester's ironwood groves. Ethan quickly retorts to Ramsay about the ironwood and House Forrester and Whitehill, convincing him. He instead has House Whitehill take control of half of the ironwood, and see which house does better. However, Ramsay also states that the Whitehills will install a garrison of 20 men in Ironrath, "to ensure there's no trouble". The Forresters protest, but Ramsay brushes them off and signals for his group of soldiers to enter the hall. Ludd selects his fourthborn son, Gryff, to lead the garrison. Ethan's sentinel protests again and goes to draw his sword. The Whitehill men draw theirs in response. Lady Elissa attempts to calm the situation, drawing Ramsay's attention back to the other members of the Forrester family. He starts talking with Talia, learning that she is Ethan's twin and noting their similarity to Jaime and Cersei Lannister. Ethan attempts to intervene as Ramsay grabs Talia and states that she can be his ward. Ethan can grab Talia, try to talk Ramsay down or keep silence. Releasing his sister, Ramsay says that Ethan is a "bold/brave/wise lord" before suddenly stabbing him in the neck, horrifying his family. As Ethan falls to his knees, Ramsay reveals that bold/brave/wise lords are "far too much trouble". Ethan's sentinel attempts to come to his aid but is restrained by the Whitehill soldiers. Ramsay then gives Ryon to Ludd as a ward, in order to ensure that the Forresters keep their end of the bargain. He mockingly curtsies as he exits the hall, saying that they'll "have to do it again someday", as Talia calls for the maester. Ludd tells the Forresters that they brought this on themselves and exits with Ryon as Ethan dies in his mother's arms. Aftermath House Forrester is left without a lord until Rodrik Forrester returns to Ironrath following his unexpected survival of the Red Wedding, with Ethan's sentinel taking control in the meantime. The Whitehill garrison disturbs the house, due to their drunkenness or hunger. Ethan's death causes many of the Forresters' soldiers to lose faith and desert the house, leaving them unable to act effectively against the garrison. In addition, any actions taken against the Whitehills put Ryon at risk. Ethan's sister Talia writes a ballad about him and their father, and performs it at their funeral. Malcolm goes to Essos to retrieve Asher, even if Ethan denied his mother's request. He meets Asher and informs him of his brother's demise. They plan to hire a sellsword army to avenge Ethan and save the house. References Category:Massacres and Assassinations Category:House Forrester Category:Articles with Telltale related content